


Forever and a Day

by PoemsForNoOne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsForNoOne/pseuds/PoemsForNoOne
Summary: Mickey brings up a "hypothetical" question, and the two boys talk about their future.





	

   "Just fucking humor me!" Mickey said as they each chugged a beer.  

   "Humor what? That you've completely lost your mind?" Ian jeered as they sat close together under the high school bleachers.  

   "Come on man, I'm just curious. You never thought of getting hitched?'  

   "To you? Or just married in general"  

   "To me, who the fuck else are you trying to marry?" Mickey elbowed Ian's side jokingly as he nearly spilt his beer. 

   "I guess I never really thought about it. It was only just legalized and I'm not the type to run away and have some fancy queer wedding in California" 

   "California, closer than Mexico" Mickey joked, but the idea of him there alone, without Ian really stung. That was in the past, but it still hurt to think about how it felt so recent. "California aside, you never thought of walking down the aisle in a pretty white dress?" 

   "White dress?" Ian scoffed. "You're the bottom, you would be the one wearing the dress" Mickey laughed and Charlie horses Ian. "Besides, I don't see my wedding like that at all" 

   "How do you see it?" 

   "I guess, in the alibi surrounded by my family and all the drunks. Ordained by justice of the peace and then some food that V and Fiona cooked up" 

   "Fancy" Mickey smirked. 

   "And you? You brought this up, What kind of bullshit ceremony would you want?" 

   "Shit man I don’t know, I already went through it all. It’s a fucking piece of paper" Ian's heart sank a little, he remembered that time when his marriage to Svetlana chased Ian away to the army.  

   "Well, you fucking brought this up. I don’t care about a stupid wedding" Ian said snidely, annoyed by Mickey and his relentless pressing. 

   "What if it wasn’t a stupid wedding?" Mickey continued 

   "Jesus Mickey can we change the fucking subject. Neither of us want to get married" Ian said drinking more of his beer in hopes that Mickey would get the hint. 

   "I never said I didn’t want to get married" Mickey disagreed. " I just said it was a piece of paper, at least that’s all it was with Lana. Are you saying that you don’t want to get married?" 

   "I just never really thought about it. I just thought we would just keep doing what we're doing"  

   "Forever?" Mickey questioned again."Forever is a long time, especially if were only gonna do the same old shit" 

   "Yeah, and it would be the same shit regardless, only legally binding by papers. What did you think would happen if we got married? Move to the suburbs, start a family and drive a mini van?" Ian laughed at the idea. 

   "That doesn’t sound so bad"  

   "Mickey, let's be real. Neither of us can last in the suburbs even if we could afford to. You will rob the nearest store and go to jail, where I would fuck all the closeted husbands waiting for you to get out." 

   "You fucking better not!" Mickey punched Ian really hard in the shoulder for his last remark, Ian winced in pain while laughing at how angry and jealous Mickey gets. 

   "Why are we talking about this anyway? It's not us. We're a couple of queers from the southside. This is our life" 

   "Nah man, if there's one thing life has taught me that anything can happen. We can have that suburban life if we want it. You can do your EMT shit and I'll start my own chop shop. Live in our own apartment, we can do all of it" Mickeys tone was serious, and Ian knew that he wasn’t just asking because he was curious. 

   "Kids?" Ian laughed trying to think of the only thing that wasn’t possible for them.  

   "I'd get Yevgeny on weekends, and if you find a girl you want to knock up then I'll allow you to do it... if that’s what you want" 

   "I dipped into the lady pool once already, there is a reason why im gay" Ian laughed, but this whole idea of starting a new life with Mickey was getting to him. Marriage, kids, home; in a place that took them out of the ghetto. 

   "Well then we adopt, or I knock up Svetlana again. If kids is something you want then why can't we do it?" Mickey grabbed Ian's hands, and Ian knew then that this was more than a hypothetical conversation.  

   "Mickey, what are you saying?" Ian's heart began to race, his hands were sweaty in Mickeys and he was in absolute shock when he seen Mickey bend down on one knee. "Mickey get up, what are you doing?" Mickey didn’t listen. He reached inside his pocket and held out a gold band. No diamonds, no sweet engraved saying, just a simple gold band. 

   "Gallagher.. " Mickey said holding Ian's hand in his. "We have been through hell and back together.." 

   "Mickey... What are you...."  

   "Don’t interrupt me" Mickey jabbed "Im not finished yet. Don’t say anything until im fucking finished okay"  

   "Okay.." Ian nodded, and Mickey began his speech over again. 

   "Gallagher. We have been through hell and back together. Probably more hell than anything else, but Maybe hell isn't such a bad place to be though, because at least im in it with you. I know I'm rough around the edges, I have a short temper and a foul mouth, I smoke like a chimney and drink like a fish, and you can do a lot better than me. I never had a lot of money, I never had a lot of anything, but somehow the universe chose you, and from the grace of god you chose me back; and that is everything I'll ever want or need" Mickey wiped a tear from his face, hiding it from Ian. "You're the one person who never gave up on me. And I promise, for the rest of our lives that I'll never give up on you. That is if you will have me..." Mickey couldn’t help the next tear from his face when he looked up into Ian's blue eyes, who was also beginning to tear up. "Ian Gallagher, Will you marry me?" 

   Ian looked deeply into Mickey's eyes, his eyes welling up because he knew in that moment that there will ever only be Mickey, but he stood in place frozen unable to answer. 

   "This is where you answer..." Mickey said, embarrassed that he just spilled his heart out in a corny speech that was almost too queer, even for him. This wasn’t the first time he spilled his guts out to Ian, but it’s the first time he felt regret. In fear of rejection Mickey stood up from his knee and let go of Ian's hands "Fuck it, it's not a big deal anyways, just thought I'd ask cause I thought you were into all that gay shit" Mickey deflected, pretending as if he didn’t take a giant jab to the heart.  

   "I never said no" Ian finally said. "I never said anything. I was thinking" 

   "What's there to think about, it’s a yes or no answer" 

   "I was thinking of you coming down the aisle in a wedding dress and how worth it, it would be" 

   "Fuck you Gallagher" He said with a smirk and gave him the finger. 

   "You're serious about this. Marriage, me" 

   "Of course Im serious. Just you and me, anywhere and everywhere, together" 

   "Forever." Ian asked. 

   "Forever" Mickey responded. With that Ian spread out his fingers and gave it to Mickey. Mickey smiled and slid the ring onto Ian's finger. The ring was a bit too big for Ian and it slid off a couple times. 

   "Jesus Mickey where did you steal this from?" Ian laughed.  

   "Don’t ask me where I got it. We can get it sized later, just plan the fucking wedding and leave the rest up to me" They both laughed in unison, and when they finally calmed down Mickey grabbed Ian's face with his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I mean it though. Forever." Mickey's face went so far forward he almost head butted Ian. Mickey's mouth ravaged Ian's passionately, barely stopping for air. Ian undressed Mickey quickly, ripping his clothes off of him and turning him around.  

   "Forever" Ian whispered in Mickey's ear before tugging down his pants, and feeling the heat of Mickey's bare skin on him, Mickey moaned in anticipation. 

   This bliss, they promised would last forever.  


End file.
